A Case of the Potter Blues
by Sweet or Sour
Summary: It’s a new school year, and a new chance for James to agitate Lily. Will he drive her over the edge? Will James Potter drive Lily Evans to certifiable insanity?Note: rated T for safety. I’m not sure what I’ll do later, and I want to leave my options open.
1. Owls, Mice, and Mud

**A CASE OF THE POTTTER BLUES**

Summary: It's a new school year, and a new chance for James to agitate Lily. Will he drive her over the edge? Will James Potter drive Lily Evans to certifiable insanity?

(Note: rated T for safety. I'm not sure what I'll do later, and I want to leave my options open.)

--------------

I own nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

--------------

I shoved my spell books into my trunk, including _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_. I heard a weak pounding on the door, and then my older sister's squeaky voice.

"Mum says you are to get downstairs with your trunk and leave for school. I'm going back to bed..." Petunia (or Tuni, as I like to call her) muttered, because her muggle school didn't start for another month.

I walked down the stairs, having successfully packed my trunk, and readied myself for a new year. My best friend, Nadia Rosetta, has been sending me endless owls all summer, about how much she misses me and how completely awful her family is. She is the first Gryffindor in her family, ever: all the rest have ended up in Slytherin or skipping school altogether. Here is the latest:

_Dearest Lily,_

_You cannot know how awful it is here! Oh, woe is me! No matter how much you complain of Tuni and her loathsome muggle friends who swarm the house during the holidays, I very much wish I could be in your place. Everyone here remains disappointed that I didn't get into Slytherin; you'd think they'd get used to it, seeing as to the fact that it's my sixth year, but I suppose not. _

_Ah, our sixth year! How joyous this shall be! (You, Effie, Adrian, and Katelyn are going to have to cure me of the formality of my speech as well as in my composition of letters.)_

_My apologies for missing your birthday! THEY wouldn't let me go. Never has there been such a dreadful summer! Unless you count last year when my cousin Vanna turned my hair bright pink, and no one knew how/cared enough to turn it back until we got on the train back and Professor Kinnigan fixed it for me. That was awful!_

_I'm positive you're going to LOVE your birthday gift. I think I managed to stuff it into my trunk!_

_Speaking of LOVE…gotten any owls from Ickle Jamsie-wamsie this summer?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nadia_

I replied that I have not had the misfortune of meeting whatever poor soul was named "Ickle Jamsie-wamsie." I said that I wouold personally write a petition for that person making it illegal for a mother to give her child a name so horrible.

I knew what Nadia was really talking about, though. Nadia is always tormenting me about James Potter. She claims I talk about him constantly, but who's the one who never fails to leave him out of a letter? Let me tell you, it's not me.

Potter is a completely obnoxious boy who basically stalks me. Yelling at him and turning him down would be much easier if he wasn't good-looking. I admit it. James is amazingly, incredibly and wonderfully blessed in the looks department. The way his hair is always so messy…the way he always rumples it to make it messier…I mean… ahem…it's not cute at all! Ok. It is. But that doesn't mean anything. Oh, yes, he's smart all right. How very clever the way he comes up with the most complicated spells for pranks, some take Ms. Valtina, our "school nurse" (that's a muggle phrase. Aren't they just the funniest?) weeks, occasionally even months, to cure. If he think's that's going to impress me, boy is HE wrong.

I have, in fact, received a letter from Potter. It was pure torture. It's a miracle Tuni hasn't gotten a hold of it yet.

_My dearest Lilly-flower,_

_I miss you! These months away from you are torture! Some day, you will, in fact, fall madly in love with me and miss me back. I know it. Sirius continues to mock me about you; he considers it idiotic the way I adore you and have not the same passion for any of the girls Sirius goes out with. Which, by the way, is everyone in our year except you, your dear friends, and that girl who always complains that there's too much pudding in the pudding (and, honestly, can you blame him?). He considers it a waste. But I never have been able to resist a challenge. _

_Give me a chance, won't you? What could it hurt?_

_**All **my love,_

_James Potter_

'I do not like James Potter. I do not like James Potter. I do not like James Potter. I am going to think this until it is etched into my mind and until I believe it. I do not like James Potter,' said, followed by a disbelieving giggle from that annoying voice in my head that always contradicts me. It sounds a lot like Nad, come to think of it.

"Sweetie! Lily, it's time to leave!" my mother shouted up the stairs. I slowly slid my trunk down the blue-carpeted stairs and arrived on the bottom floor with a sigh.

"Mum! Come ON, I've been waiting here for a fortnight!" I scream after 2 minutes.

"Wha…? I could have sworn you were upstairs in your bed not 10 minutes ago."

"Feeling ok, mum? I'd best leave soon if I'm going to make the Hogwarts express."

"Oh, yes. Give your Mum a hug and then go outside and meet Alice to apparate, ok dear?" My parents felt nervous around all of the witches and wizards, so it was planned that to school this year I would go with Alice Penniwether, our neighbor who attended Hogwarts with me, in Side-Along Apparation. She just got her liscense 2 months ago, and she wasgoing into 7th year this year.

"Bye Mum! Tell Dad I love him andI'll send you allloads of owls!"

"Be safe and write if you need anything!"

"I will!" I said as I joined Alice on the sidewalk. The air whooshed around us.We spun around and were gone.

The image of platform 9 ¾ appeared before me. Suddenly something crashed into me and squished me into a tight embrace.

"Lily! Lily Evans, I have missed you so much!" Nadia shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"NAD!" I gasped. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oops," Nadia said shyly, slowly letting me go.

"Thanks for bringing me, Alice!" I said.

"No problem! You guys know where my dormitory is, right next to yours, if you need anything. Good luck with 6th year!" she said, running off to join her group of friends which included several blonde 7th years and her boyfriend, Frank, who she talked non-stop about if you got her started.

"Ugh, look at you!" I said in disgust, turning back to Nadia.She looked filthy. She was wearing a long black skirt with a green shirt sporting a snake, with dust covering her clothes. Her normally silky, constantly bouncing black hair lay limp and oily, tucked behind her ears.

"I know," she cringed.

We scampered onto the train and found an empty compartment. I didn't feel like changing into my Hogwarts clothes yet, so I lent her a red skirt and a yellow top. There's nothing quite like house spirit!

We ran back off the train. There was plenty of time before the train's departure for socializing.

We passed by the group of Marauders. I cringed, ready for some cheesy line from James, but no one noticed us. They were too busy putting mice down a soon-to-be first year's shorts.

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

--------------

After a quick chat with our friend Effie, which went something like as follows, we scampered back into the train.

Effie: "Heyguysdidyouhaveagoodsummer? That'sgreatIdidtoo! DidyouhearthatverthevacationDavidRichersonandTillieHoscappgotcaught-"

Me: "Oh really? That's interesting! Listen, we've got to go…um…get our compartment. It was great seeing you!"

Effie gets a little excited our first day back.

Nadia and I locked ourselves in our compartment to avoid hearing more about what David Richardson and Tillie Hoscapp got caught doing over the holidays.

--------------

Suddenly there was a persistant if not loud knock on our door. It was acompanied by a jiggling of the handle and an irritated voice followed. I was in the middle of skimming through my books, looking to see if there were any good hexes this year. None so far. I piled my books on top of my trunk, and walked towards the door.

"Lily! Nadi! Let me in!" demanded a hoarse female voice.

I looked throught the window to see Adrian Belkvitz, fellow soon to be sixth year Gryffindor. Adrians short, bright blue hair was tangled and matted with dirt. She looked rather frazzled.

I quickly slid open the door and yanked her inside.

"Whoa," Nadia said, noticing Adrian. "What happened to _you?_"

Adrian's eyes, much like mine in color and appearance, filled with annoyance.

"That Sirius Black, he just never knows when to quit!" she said, rolling her eyes and banging her bags against the wall as she pulled them into our crammed compartment. "I politely ask him to leave the midgets alone, and he politely asks me to turn my hair a normal color. I tell him to pick on someone his own size, and he slings mud in my hair! I tell him another place to put those rats of his," she grinned maliciously. "…down his own pants. And he tells me he's going to shove mud down MY pants if I don't shut up! The nerve of some people." Here Adrian swore rather colorfully.

Again there was a knock on our door. It was more of a beating, really. It persisted and was soon accompanied by a voice. It was not Effie's voice. It was worse. And what that voice said was about as bad as it gets…

"Oy! Lily-flower! Come out; come out, wherever you are! To the prefect's compartment, go you must!" boomed the deep voice of that which I dread most, James Potter.

I groaned deeply. I forgot that the prefects had to sit together; was there a chance Potter was a Prefect? My heart raced as I slammed my trunk shut.

"Sorry guys. Wish I could stay. I'll get away as soon as I can." I said, wishing I could wait until Leyna got here; she was late, as always.

I reluctantly unlocked the door and slid open the compartment. I glanced upward to see James's smirking face and went forward to face my ultimate doom, or at least a really annoying train-ride.

--------------

Author's Note: The last line needs a bit of work…oh well. :-P Read and review!

**KaNgA**


	2. Mr Ravenclaw Superman and the traitor

**A/N (Which stands for author's note, dontcha know.):**

I want to say thanks so very much to my reviewers! I know, I know, I'd get more if I wrote more. So that's what I'm doing. I love really nice reviews (not a mean one yet!) but I would like some constructive criticism, and ideas for how you think the story should go next!

Disclaimer: Think about it. Would J.K. Rowling be wasting her time on NO. She should be using her time to write tear the final book in our beloved series.

In case you didn't understand the babble, I am not J.K. Rowling. Thus, I am but a poor, starving artist. Okay, maybe not starving.

Ok, I'll stop babbling and get on to Chapter **TWO**!

--------------

"Lils! It's great to see ya! How was your summer? Mine was great, I'm sure you had a good one, you being you an' all," Potter said, grabbing my miniscule, French-manicured hand in his incredibly large one and pumping it up and down enthusiastically, as though we had just met. It sickened me.

"_Potter,_ my summer was just fine." I said, tugging at my arm. It didn't come free. Curse those strong, quiddich toned muscles!

"Come on," James somehow said through his overly large smile (how are his face muscles not aching by now?).

I felt myself being dragged down the hall, James…I mean, Potter never once loosening his grip on my arm.

"Here we are, Lilykins. The Prefects Department." We stopped outside a compartment with a specially-shiny door handle. Potter opened the door with the hand that wasn't attached to mine and pulled me inside.

"Now you might be wondering if I'm a prefect," he said, reading my thoughts.

"No, I am not," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I am not a prefect. I am, however, Captain of the Gryffindor quiddich team," I groaned inwardly. Another reason I should be kept away from quiddich games. "…which gives me an equal status to prefects, believe itor not. ThePrefects bathroom is open to me, anyway. I'm only in themeeting on behalf of old Lupe here," he said, slapping Remus Lupin on the back, causing him to stumble forward and fall onto me.

"Remus! I thought we were friends…how DARE you lay your hands on the girl you know I adore with all my heart!" Potter said, grabbing Remus, who was currently trying to get up by grabbing onto my shoulders (not a very comfortable situation for either of us) and shoving him into a chair in our compartment.

Somehow, through all of this, Potter never once loosened his grip on my arm. Amazing.

James sat down and pulled me with him. I ended up sitting next to him. There were no other seats open.

James chatted away to Remus, forgiving him quickly, and the compartment slowly filled up. Somewhere along the way Potter released my arm while he was wildly gesturing to Lupin. People lined the walls once the seats were all taken, and we waited patiently for instructions from the Head Boy and Head Girl.

Oh, wait.

That's me.

"Who's the Head Boy?" I shouted over all the commotion.

"That would be me," answered a guy from Ravenclaw. He was obviously a 7th year; you could tell that by his air of authority. Or maybe his obvious authority came from the shiny badge on his robes that matched mine perfectly. It was hard to tell, but he stood up, carefully pushing back his brownish-blonde hair and talking to the whole group like he owned the place.

I barely listened, because a.) It's the same thing every year. And b.) It was much easier just to stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"…all right then, so we're all set? Prefects patrol the halls and make sure no one gets into trouble. The Head Girl and I," he shot me a glance with those eyes of his that either freeze your insides or melt them into mush. Sometimes it's hard to tell which. "…will be patrolling the halls, making sure _you_ don't get into any trouble. You can stop to say hello to your friends, but make sure you get back to your duty afterwards!"

"My name's Kyle Beauregard, by the way," Mr. Ravenclaw-superman said as he opened the compartment door and ushered us all out.

--------------

I stumbled along, only running into two people on the way back to my compartment.

I beat on the door professionally, and barked, "Prefect inspection!" in a voice that I hope didn't sound too much like my own.

Nadia peeked through the window. That's cheating.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There are no prefects here to inspect. Perhaps you ought to check the next compartment over?" Nadi said, opening the door.

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

"As Head Girl, I shall have to get back to my duties soon," I said, addressing Nad, Adrian, and Effie. Wait…where's…?

"…but before I do, I would like to inquire as to…where is Ms. Shinkeen?"

"Ms. Leyna Shinkeen? I believe she's sitting with her boyfriend, one Mr. Sirius Black."

This certainly was a new development. I switched from formal prefect mode to full-on gossip mode.

"When did _this_ happen? Why would sweet, innocent little Leyna date the one person who I would say is possibly more evil than my arch-nemesis?"

"Just now. Leyna was pulling her trunk in here, and Sirius had nothing to do because James was busy goggling over you to entertain Sirius with some immature pranks. Black was bored without his friends, so he decided to go pick up a girl. That bloke can be increadibly charming when he chooses to be, so he snatched our little innocent Leyna right from under us," Effie said, sadly shaking her head.

This is a running joke in our group of friends. Leyna looks really sweet, with her white-blonde hair and her perfectly tanned skin covered in the cutest freckles (I've never met anyone else with a tan AND good freckles. I'm as pale as a sheet and my freckles make me look like I constantly have the chicken pox). But she's not. She's of course nice to us, as her friends, but she definitely has the whole bad-girl vibe going on. She's had more boyfriends than all of us, likely because she flirts more than any of us, and she skips class to sneak out to Hogsmeade to meet her boyfriend-of-the-week. Like Sirius Black, Leyna is so good she could charm dragons with just her smile.

They're most definitely perfect for each other, but I really wished I could see Leyna. Somehow she just makes me feel at ease, and even got me into thinking I liked Potter once. Everyone says I do, but Leyna was the only one ever to convince me.

It was 2 years ago, in 4th year. This was Leyna's first year here, since she transferred from some American school. I went over to Potter, fully ready to accept the offer of a Hogsmeade date that I knew he was going to make. My heart was pounding, I remember. I wrote it in my journal that night. I think I still have that somewhere in these bags. I like to look at it sometimes.

Anyway, before I even got to James, Sirius came over and gave me some flowers. He said they were from James. He was smirking and rolling his eyes as he walked away. I bent in to sniff the flowers, and blue ink squirted everywhere. It was all over me, Leyna, Nadia, Effie, and Adrian. Adrian challenged Black to a duel, but Professor Snickfitty, the charms teacher, stopped it before it could begin.

"Leyna's such a traitor," Adrian muttered darkly. This snapped me away from my irritating flashback.

"She's not a traitor, 'ri. She's just…"

"Going out with _my_ arch-nemesis? Think about it, Lil. How would you feel if, say…I went out with Potter?"

Just the thought startled me.

"'Ri… don't you guys hate potter just as much as I do?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

I was astonished. My friends didn't hate him. And the thought of one of them dating him would make me feel…bad. Like I've lost something. Being agitated by Potter isn't the most fun thing in the world, but it's just…part of my daily routine here at Hogwarts. Wake up, be irritated by Potter, irritate Potter, hex Potter, and go eat toast.

"I…wouldn't like it," I admitted.

"Good. I win. Shouldn't you go…yell at Potter for some prank or another, or something?"

I'd forgotten about my prefects duties! The insane gossip that I had missed in my 10 minute meeting was so astonishing, I just got caught up in it and…forgot!

I ran outside and stumbled _right into_ Mr. Ravenclaw-superman. Oops. Maybe I should start calling him Kyle.

"I've been wondering where you were!" he said with that beautiful smile of his. "Okay, Evans, we need to keep patrolling. You take the back, and I'll take the front, ok?"

I nodded, hoping my jaw hadn't dropped too far. He knows who I am! He _did_ call me by my surname, but he did it in the cutest way…

I walked towards the back of the train, peeking into compartments as I passed.

Inside the very last compartment, I found 4 couples making out. The **M**ake **O**ut **C**ompartment. No one ever really says anything about it, but I noticed Leyna and Sirius in there and couldn't help myself.

"Leyna!" I squealed. "How was your summer? Oh, come _on_, get off of Black and talk to me! It's going to be great having you back this year; I've looked a wreck all summer without your awesome fashion tips-"

"Lily!" Leyna groaned groggily. "Can we talk later?" she mumbled, falling back onto Black with just a little bit less passion than before.

I shut the compartment door, and decided not to tattle on the M.O.C. It would ruin my reputation as…well; it wouldn't ruin my non-existent reputation. But it **would** give me one as a _major_ party-pooper.

I peered in the compartment opposite the M.O.C. to find the Marauders' compartment. Potter was in there, asleep, thankfully. Weird little Peter Pettigrew was munching on carrots or something of the sort, making a lot of nervous-noise as is his habit.

I slowly made my way back to the middle of the train, peering into compartments and occasionally stopping the Slytherins from hexing the first years.

I found myself right outside my compartment. I heard some very weird noises from inside…Adrian's foul language, Effie's girly shrieks, but nothing recognizable as Nadia. I turned the knob and slid the compartment door open, just to be blinded by a bright light. It was so bright, it hurt. Badly; too bad I had no sunglasses. Those were in my trunk. There was something wrong with this. There were a few more agonizing seconds of insanely bright light, and then a soothing blackness overwhelmed me.

--------------

**A/N: **I hate cliff-hangers just as much as you do in a story, but don't worry. Chapter three's coming soon!


	3. Delayed meetings and a dissapearing guy

A/N:

I saw some flaws in my past chapters, and that whole bright light thing seems to lead to a dead end, but I'll see if I can make it work.

Speaking of flaws...I discovered a huge one in the first chapter! I said she was going into sixth year but then I had her apparate...You don't get an apparating liscense until you turn 17, which is during/after 6th year, not BEFORE! I went ahead and fixed it, go see the changes if you like.

If ANYONE reviews with a suggestion on what to happen next, I will SERIOUSLY consider adding it in with credit to the great creative….person who thought if it.

Disclaimer: Am I J.K. Rowling? Let's think here. If I were J.K. Rowling, things would be quite different in the books we all know and love. There would be a great many more Fred and George moments, Sirius would never have died -_sob_-, and there would be about 12 prequels for the hilarious happenings between one Lily Evans and one James Potter.

In case you didn't understand the babble, I am not J.K. Rowling. Thus, I am but a poor, starving artist. Okay, like I said before, I will admit that I'm not starving. I just had a sandwich and a Sprite, for goodness sake!

Wasn't that the longest A/N ever? Okay. Done now...Chapter THREE!

* * *

My eyes filled with bright light, causing me to groan. I felt something soft under me and something warm over me. It took an astonishingly long time for my brain to register that I was in a bed. I opened my eyes to see white. A lot of white. And that could only mean one thing: The Hospital Wing.

I slowly sat up in the bed, muscles aching with every movement. Apparently they had done nothing to me except lay me down in this bed. I looked around, startled to see someone in the sturdy chair beside me. I almost didn't want to know who it was. My eyes traveled up the figure. I was in a daze, subconsciously admiring the muscles that were clearly visible even through Hogwarts robes. I was relieved to see messy blonde hair instead of messy brown hair, which was what I was expecting.

"KYLE!" I said, thoroughly shocked to recognize the figure.

"Red! Glad you're ok. Headmaster Dumbledore told me to take you to his office as soon as you woke." I sighed. That was Mr. Ravenclaw Superman, always down to business.

"Of course." I said, gingerly picking myself off of the bed, noticing for the first time that I was still wearing my muggle clothes.

At this point in time, I knew what Leyna, the boy-expert of our group, would tell me to do. Pretend I'm weak, and fall into his ever-muscular arms. Adrian would tell me to do no such thing, and punch him in the arm if he even _thinks_ about laying his hands on me. Nadia, ever romantic, would tell me to smile and walk confidently, being myself and letting what happens happen. Effie wouldn't care what I did, so long as she got all the details for her gossip column of _The Hogwarts Gazette._

I decided to take Nad's advice, as usual. She and I were the most alike.

I limped toward the door. Kyle tried to guide me along the way, gently placing his large hand on my small elbow. That was so sweet…

We went along that way, all the way to the odd staircase. No matter how many times I told Kyle it's like an escalator, he didn't believe muggles could have anything like that.

"Cauldron Cakes," Kyle said confidently, only seeming a little silly.

We jumped on and were on our way to Dumbledore.

--------------

The Headmaster's office?

Empty.

Kyle and I sat there for hours it seemed like, in an incredibly awkward silence. My friends will be proud to know I didn't giggle once.

Finally, Dumbledore came in, looking exhausted.

"Lily…K-Kyle…we'll need to have this meeting at another time. I have something very important to discuss with you, Miss Evans, especially, but not…now." He said, collapsing into his chair.

Needless to say, Kyle and I walked out of there before the Headmaster fell asleep.

--------------

Kyle and I were walking down a dark corridor.

"I must leave you as soon as you round that corner. If anyone asks you where I am, tell them you last saw me when I was headed for the Ravenclaw Common room." I could tell, even through the thick darkness, that Kyle was very serious about this.

"But I don't …" I began, and then, before I paid attention to where my feet were carrying me, I rounded the corner. I looked back into the darkness, but no one was behind me. Or beside me. Or in front of me, for that matter.

I stumbled all the way back to Gryffindor tower, alone in the dark. I muttered the most recent random password, "Piggy-tails," and went inside.

--------------

Dear Diary,

Here I am, safe and sound! Well, mostly. I still ache a bit and my head is spinning with questions.

What was that blinding light, back on the train, and who caused it? How did I end up in the Hospital wing? Why wasn't the infamous James Potter there to be all sickly lovey dovey about me? Where was Dumbledore when we were supposed to be having a heads meeting? What was going on with the incredible disappearing Ravenclaw, and who IS Kyle Beauregard anyway?

I just remembered that I missed the sorting… I wonder if Adrian's little brother and Leyna's little sister made it into Gryffindor. Guess I'll find out tomorrow, when classes start. Transfiguration first; oh joy…

'Night,

Lily Evans.

* * *

**A/N numero dos: **

Sorry for the incredibly lamey-lamey-lame and short chapter. Once classes start and Lily's re-united with her friends, which will be next chapter, it'll get more interesting, I promise!

I have a burst of inspiration, so Chapter 4 should be pretty good! I hope.

**PS:** I was re-reading the 6th book, as well as skimming the 5th, and found out some very useful information.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Slughorn were all present during The Marauders' time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore may/may not have been Headmaster at this time; you would have to ask J.K. Rowling to be sure. I've decided to make him Headmaster because he became Headmaster shortly after Voldemort graduated, and we all know Voldy's older than the Marauders…all this guessing and researching is giving me a headache, and if I'm wrong, which is highly likely, count it as creative license; not **everything** here on fanfiction can go hand in hand with the books, right?


	4. Reading, Writing, and Keeping Watch

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the super mega ultra stinky last chapter! It was all in my rush to update. This one should be better…I hope…or at least _longer._**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of loud giggling. 

"Okay, what kind of rubbish is _this_?" Leyna asked me through a mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, holding up a book with a green cover and the words _Lily Evans _scrawled upon it in very untidy and seemingly rushed handwriting.

"My diary…" I moaned groggily.

"_Diary!_ What kind of a diary is this? I mean, I only read last night's entry, which you had book-marked and which was also pretty _lame._ When I had a diary, I filled it full to bursting with all sorts of juicy stuff. Like… boyfriends. Or something else interesting to read about in case someone, like me, decides to invade your privacy while you sleep through your first class."

It took me several, long moments, to process what she said.

"SLEPT IN THROUGH MY FIRST CLASS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? TRANSFIGURATION IS MY WORST SUBJECT; I CAN'T HAVE THE PROFESSOR TAKING AWAY POINTS BEFORE I EVEN ENTER THE CLASS…" I raved. I ranted. I downright _screamed._ And they were all staring at me. And laughing.

I stopped mid-rant. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Transfiguration…isn't for….another hour….had to do something…to get you up…" Nadia said, through gasps of laughter.

Lenya seemed to have calmed herself. "Lily Sarah Evans, on behalf of the rest of our group, I am giving you an assignment. You are to carry that little notebook around with you everywhere in your bag, and write at least 2 entries per day with what you are doing, feeling, and thinking. Failure to do so will result in the rest of us not speaking to you for a week, at the very least. Agreed?" she said, looking around as if daring anyone to disagree.

A chorus of, "Agreed" was heard from Effie, Adrian, and Nadia.

Some friends I have.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Transfigurations, First Day of Classes (whatever day that is) Notes passed between Lily, Nadia, Leyna, Adrian, and Effie.**

LE: That whole diary thing is just cruel. Why do you guys care if I keep a diary, anyway?

N: So we can read it, of course.

A: Duh.

E: And if anything's JUICY enough, I might put it in my column!

LE: YOU WOULDN'T DARE

L: We won't let her, Lillers. I came up with it so that you might realize your feelings for a certain person on a certain Gryffindor Quidditch team who is certainly in our year.

LE: Well, come to think of it, that Black fellow is pretty hot…but Leyna called dibbs :(

A: HE IS NOT HOT!

L: Yeah he is.

E: He SO is.

N: SOMEONE'S in denial!

A: Yeah, Lily. We all know you like Potter. There's no chance you could cover that up with Black.

LE: DO NOT!

N: Well, she does. But I was talking about someone who likes Black.

L: Other than me.

A: Effie?

E: Guess again!

A: New subject.

L: The topic remains on the Marauders.

A: Fair enough. James and Lily.

E: …Sitting in a tree…

L: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

LE: Not for 100 galleons.

N: 1,000?

LE: You've got yourself a deal. Cough it up, and then stick Potter in a tree.

E: Oh, here comes Proffes

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_The Hogwarts Gazette_

Gossip Column

By: Effie Skeeter

Welcome, all, to a new year! New romance as well as old floods the halls, some as fresh and tender as a new blossom, others harboring tension you could cut with a quill.

Here's the scoop on the infamous Marauders:

-James Potter: Currently single, but only has eyes for my dear friend, Lily Evans.

-Sirius Black: TAKEN! Since the train ride here, Mr. Black has been snogging Leyna Shinkeen (another friend of mine) senseless every time they're within eyesight of each other.

-Remus Lupin: The book worm Marauder is SINGLE! Has been caught staring avidly at yet another friend of mine and fellow bookworm, Nadia Rosetta.

-Peter Pettigrew: Single.

My Predictions:

-Potter: Lily might come around eventually, if you play your cards right. See me or Nadia for advice, if necessary.

-Black: Leyna and Black are very much alike. Not really into, pardon the pun, serious relationships. May/may not last.

-Lupin: Something might happen if you _talked to her!_

-Pettigrew: No predictions.

In closing, I am currently single, as is the one friend not mentioned in this article, Adrian Belkvitz

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Dear Diary,

I'm currently in History of Magic. Professor Binns is droning on and on, so I thought this was the best time to make my first entry of the day.

My friends are forcing me to write this. Unless I wish to become alone and friendless, I must write here 2 times per day. They asked me to record my feelings. Here they are.

Feelings regarding this diary: Hatred. You hear that, diary? I hate you, with a deep and intense passion.

Feelings towards my friends: Extreme Annoyance.

Feelings towards James Potter (who is the real reason they want me to write in here): Indifferent. He may have lightened up on the cursing and pranking a bit, or just have become much sneakier. Either way, my feelings have not changed.

Ooh, I just got a note! HoM is also a really good time for note passing. Let me copy it out.

_Lily._

_For the first and definitely not last time this year, would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend? It would be much appreciated._

_-James_

_PS: Sirius says to tell Leyna…some sort of nonsensical mushiness. He siriusly must have some sort of disease. Hope it's not contagious._

Ha! Here is a chance to prove my indifference towards him.

_James._

_No. Thanks for the offer, I suppose._

_Lily._

_PS: Leyna has the same disease. We should send them to the hospital wing._

Perfect. Polite and friendly, but definitely to the point…

No response. He's writing something, but the bell is about to ri-

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The bell rang before James finished writing. Convenient, isn't it? As I was walking down the corridor after History of Magic, a short blonde first year girl came up to me.

"Are you Lily Evans?" she squeaked.

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"I've been told to deliver this to you,"' she said, handing me a tightly bound scroll of parchment bound with a purple ribbon.

"Thanks," I said as she ran away. I opened and saw tall, slanted handwriting.

_Lily,_

_If it is convenient, I would appreciate it if you would meet me in my office within the next hour. Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I ran as fast as I could toward Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle let me pass as soon as I mentioned Cauldron Cakes, and I went up the staircase towards the Headmaster's office.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Lily! Welcome!" Dumbledore said as soon as I entered his office. The portraits of past Heads winked at me, and I noted that Professor Dippit, who passed away midway through my second year, gave an exceptionally enthusiastic wave.

"Now down to business, Ms. Evans. I trust you've been reading the Daily Profit?"

"Yes, sir. My personal apologies for the nasty piece Effie's older cousin Rita did on you."

"No worries dear, no worries. You will know about the Ministry's struggle against a certain dark wizard then, yes?"

"Oh, yes sir. The news about that muggle man being tortured to insanity and his wife and son murdered was awful. How could a person do something like that?"

"One can only guess. So I trust you've also heard about his usage of the imperius curse?"

"That's what frightens me the most, sir. Anyone among us could be controlled by him…" I trailed off, realizing what I'd just said. I looked at the Headmaster uncertainly. SURELY he wasn't…

"I am no more a Death Eater than you are, Miss Evans. I am sad to say, however, that perhaps our Head Boy is being controlled by use of the imperius curse. He has been disappearing off of the grounds, and looking peaky and shifty at the same time. What really got me suspicious was when he refused my offer of a lemon drop. A muggle friend of mine introduced me to them; I seem to have gotten hooked." Dumbledore said, gesturing to a bowl of sticky-looking sweets on his desk.

"All in all, he's been acting rather strange. He appears to be a good actor, so there isn't much I can do about it at the moment, because I lack proper proof. Since you're Head Girl and will be spending a lot of time with him, I am asking you to watch him for me, and watch him closely. I have also asked Mr. Lupin to help, since he is a Gryffindor Prefect as well. Mr. Lupin as asked that his friends be allowed in on it too, including Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Pettigrew. Is this agreeable to you, Lily?"

My head spun. Spying on Kyle with the Marauders; this was certainly unexpected. However, I couldn't imagine another group of people more qualified for the job of sneaking, spying, and plotting.

"Very agreeable, Professor," I said, making my decision and hoping it was the right one.

"Good. You start Head patrols tonight; Mr. Lupin and friends will be following from a safe distance. Come up to my office any time if you have any proof."

"Thank you, Professor." I said as I exited the office and made my way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**That chapter was not what I expected. I enjoyed writing the first have immensely, but…this fic is most definitely becoming odd. I'm going to start another one that's…less odd. If you like this one, though, I'll keep writing it! Post your opinion in your**

**_review!_**

**As always, post an idea for what you think should happen and I'll likely add it in my next chappie.**


	5. AN

**Okay. So, I realize I haven't updated in oh, what, a year? More? Anyway. The point of this note is to find out if anyone actually still/just now likes this thing. Because the whole point of fanfiction is for me to write and for you to read. But if no one wants to read, why bother writing? And no, I'm not fishing for reviews. Well, I am. But its for a good reason! I promise, if you want to read more of this fic, I'll write more. I could definately use constructive critisism, because I really would like to write something good and not...bad. wow. that was eloquent. But anyway.**

**I'm presenting this horribly, and I'm really sorry. Maybe I should opt for the simple approach?**

**Okay. so, go press the little review button and answer the following questions, if you love me.**

**Do you like this fic?**

**Should I continue adding more chapters, or start a new story, or simply quit writing?**

**I don't plan on quitting. But feel free to voice that opinion. Its a free country, after all.**

**If you want me to continue, will you actually read it?**

**Do you have any good ideas for this fic?**

**What can I do to improve this piece as well as my writing overall?**

**Because, even though I wrote this ages ago, I'm not much better..well, Cheers is better than this, I should think. and its more recent, but still old...and I can write well. at least, I have before. at one point in my life. I think.**

**So, in short, just read the chappies behind this if you forgot, and give me some feedback.**


End file.
